Everything You Ask For
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She was just making a potion in class but she had Ron Weasley as her partner, and now because of him she ended up in the past where she meets her house founder. And to make it worse he has decided he wants her. What the hell is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**_Everything You Ask For_**

**_Summary: She was just making a potion in class but she had Ron Weasley as her partner, and now because of him she ended up in the past where she meets her house founder. And to make it worse he has decided he wants her. What the hell is she going to do?_**

**_Category: Crossover_**

**_Anime/Manga:Book: Harry Potter/Inuyasha_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/ Godric Gryffindor_**

**_Warning: Possessiveness/Dominant Godric If you don't like that thought this fic isn't for ya._**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome gasped and shoot up, looking around she tried to assess the situation. The last thing she remembered was being in potions class.

Her eyes narrowed, she knew what happened. It was that damn Weasley! Out of all the potions partners she had to be with it had to be him. Ron Weasley was just about as bad in potions as Longbottom!

"Ah! Your awake!" Blinking Kagome looked to see a woman dressed weirdly. If she had to place the clothing it would be Victorian age or even before that.

Kagome had a bad feeling about that, knowing her luck something bad happened.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, trying not to freak out. She took a deep breath and saw the woman give her a small smile.

"I am Helga Hufflepuff, my I inquire your name?" the woman had a hair pinned up halfway on her head while the rest curled loosely as it fell down to her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes shinned with concern and curiosity when she asked Kagome her name.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something a man came striding into the room, "Helga! I heard we had a woman arrive with my crest? Where is she?" The man sounded frantic, as he came into view her eyes widened. The man had on gold armor and red cap with a sword strapped to his side and shield on his back. His fire red hair was long and pulled into a low ponytail that draped over his shoulders, the ends were tipped with black and the bands fell into his eyes slightly and they were also black tipped.

"Godric…she has just awoken." Helga said as he came and stood beside the blonde woman. Kagome definitely was having a dream…that or she was somehow one-thousand years in the past…..and she wouldn't put that past her rotten luck.

Kagome took a breath, eyes wide and semi confused, "W- What year is it?" She had to know…they could be people in the hospital wing…..but she doubted it.

The two looked at her weirdly before the woman answered, "It is 864"

Kagome groaned putting her head into hands as she muttered, "Just my luck."

She heard a deep sigh, "I guess that means you aren't my blood then." She looked up to see Godric, as Helga called him, look down sadly.

Kagome couldn't help but feel bad, "No I'm not…I'm sorry." She paused before looking at Helga, "I don't know how this is possible…But I am at least one thousand years in the past….if my guess on who you are, is correct."

The two looked at her with wide eyes as Helena stated, "Explain how you got here…..it might help…."

Kagome gave a small smile as she played with the end of her loose hair, "I was in potions class, you see we got to school here at Hogwarts. I am a part of the Gryffindor House. My lab partner added something that shouldn't have and blew up the potion….and I woke up here…Pretty simple explanation…but I don't know how it is possible"

Godric looked at her questionably, "You're a Gryffindor?" He seemed not to understand what that meant.

"Yes, we are sorted once we come to Hogwarts by the sorting hat. We are placed into one of four houses. Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty and hard work, Slytherin, house of cunning and ambition, Ravenclaw, house of wit and knowledge, or Gryffindor, house of the daring and brave. These make up the houses of Hogwarts." Kagome explained the best she could; she didn't really know how to really explain a house to her own founder. It was rather weird if you asked her.

"So Hogwarts actually became a school?" Helga squealed eyes wide as a smile crept onto her face. Kagome nodded not knowing what else to say, as Helga squealed again.

"That is great news! I am most happy that it will happen! I must got get the others so they can meet you." She paused, "They also might help out with this predicament." With that the founder of Hufflepuff left Kagome and the founder of Gryffindor alone.

The two sat in silence as Godric looked at her with curiosity. It seemed like he didn't know what to make of her, than again if she was in his shoes she wouldn't either.

Godric broke the silence as he looked at her for a moment before speaking, "So your mine?"

Kagome frowned, but nodded slowly, "I guess that is one way of putting it…yes."

The man smirked as he glanced her over once again, "I see." He gave her one more look before he too left the room leaving a bewildered Kagome.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Yes there is probably mistakes in here…don't point them out. I don't have a beta ..sorry? I don't like to wait for a beta to correct stuff for me….they take too long usually!**_

_**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter! I know I liked it! Heheh I haven't seen this pairing done yets…sooo here it is!**_

_**Godric/Kagome. I hope everyone got what the 'mine' comment meant to Godric and what It meant to Kagome!**_

_**Tell me what ya think of this!**_

_**Also take a look at my other account, TsukiSible. I have some new fics posted on there ^-^**_

_**Ps! Look for me on twitter, I am putting my typing updates on there! This way you all know what is going on. Link on profile.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! Reviews make me have inspiration!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Everything You Ask For_**

**_Summary: She was just making a potion in class but she had Ron Weasley as her partner, and now because of him she ended up in the past where she meets her house founder. And to make it worse he has decided he wants her. What the hell is she going to do?_**

**_Category: Crossover_**

**_Anime/Manga:Book: Harry Potter/Inuyasha_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/ Godric Gryffindor_**

**_Warning: Possessiveness/Dominant Godric If you don't like that thought this fic isn't for ya._**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she looked at the door her house founder had just gone though. Blinking Kagome looked around; this looked like the Hospital wing of Hogwarts. Least she had an idea where in the castle she was now, that was a comforting feeling.

Taking a deep breath Kagome let out another sigh, what was she to do till Helga Hufflepuff came back with the others? Was she to sit there and do nothing?

Frowning Kagome ran a hand through her hair, she wasn't one to sit and do nothing when there was a problem. She wouldn't be in Gryffindor if she did!

Kagome tapped her fingers on the bed.

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

Her fingers made load noses every time she tapped her fingers, only making her more and more impatient as the time flew by. She really didn't know how long she sat there.

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap Tap**_

_**Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap**_

She gave a sigh before her head snapped to the door as it opened and four people Kagome had heard so much about in her time come through the door. She never in her wildest dreams thought she would meet them in person, who would?

Time travel, how cliché could one get, right?

The first to come through was Helga Hufflepuff; followed by Godric Gryffindor, the last two Kagome could guess who they were.

Rowena Ravenclaw, she had a similar dress as Helga but it was more intercut in design. Her hair was a dark mahogany brown that was pulled up in a tight bun as a couple stray curls framed her face and stopped around her bright blue eyes.

The next was Salazar Slytherin, he was how Kagome pictured him. Tall, Dark and handsome. He also had armor on like Godric's, but was black with silver trimming and designs all across it. He had dark green eyes, and shoulder length black hair that was hung loose, he had a slight stubble on his chin which was the same color as his dark black hair.

Kagome's eyes flickered over them all as they came in and stopped in front of the bed she was sitting on still. She could feel the two new comers looking at her with interest, especially from Rowena Ravenclaw.

No one said anything as they all stared at one another; Helga was the one to brake the silence by nudging Rowan.

"Your name, young one?" Rowena asked Kagome as she looked at them surveying them. Kagome knew that she was small for her age but she wasn't that young.

"Kagome Higurashi…" Kagome could feel all eyes on her and it made her feel a little uncomfortable, that was putting it lightly. It felt she was on the stand being sentenced to Azkaban for something she didn't do.

Rowena smiled at Kagome, "A nice name, so we heard your….situation and will help as much as we can." She gave her another smile, as she glanced to the other three, "I take it you know who is who now?"

Nodding Kagome said nothing; she really didn't know what to say in this situation. Who would?

"Good, for now questions can be put off till the next sun cycle, It is late and sleep is needed." Rowena gave Helga a small smile indicating for her to continue.

Helga gave a nod in understanding and stepped forward catching Kagome's attention, "We are going to have you stay with Salazar for now…he has the only completed rooms besides Godric done in Hogwarts."

"What?" the man spit out, eyes narrowing, he didn't like that plan at all.

Rowena and Helga glared at him, before Helga continued, "You heard me."

Salazar glared at them; his lips up in a sneer, "Why should I take care of her? She is a Gryffindor from the sounds of it, she is Godric's!"

Rowena glared at him, lips pressed in a thin line, "_YOU _will take care of her for just for that reason." The woman glanced at Kagome not so subtly, which made Kagome all the more confused.

Salazar's eyes flashed to Godric who gave him a cheeky grin before looking at Kagome, which then Salazar sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I don't expect me to babysit her though!" He snarled out before turning heal and leavening a bewildered Kagome behind wondering what the hell was going on.

Tilting her head Kagome thinking, _'I don't understand what is going on? Godric's? Does he mean that I belong to him because I am in his house, because they are making it sound different!' _

She glanced at the three founders left in the room to see three triumphing grins making her even more confused.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Well, How does everyone like it? ^-^;; I am sorry it took so long to get out…wait! It didn't take that long! X3**_

_**Anyway! Hope everyone enjoys it! ^^ Review and tell me what ya think!**_


End file.
